


Dance with me, will you...?

by Scarlet_Catcheen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cliche, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance, Shippy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Catcheen/pseuds/Scarlet_Catcheen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podle Erwina konečně přišel čas vynahradit Levimu roky čekání.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me, will you...?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Intern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979988) by [Lutte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutte/pseuds/Lutte). 



> Další jednorázová věc psaná pro přítele. Protože Eruri je jeho OTP~

„Levi…“

„To nemůžeš myslet vážně.“

„…smím prosit o tanec?“

S mírnou poklonou jsem mu nabídl svou dlaň a v očekávání na něj pohlédl. Teď jsem si snad poprvé nebyl jistý tím, jak zareaguje. K mému překvapení zůstal oněměle stát na místě. Žádná sarkastická odezva, nadávka či spěšné odběhnutí od tématu. Jen tak tam stál, uprostřed dřevěného altánku porostlého psím vínem, v obleku s bílou vázankou a přísahal bych, že na prchlivý okamžik jsem postřehl i náznak růžové na jeho lících. Uměl být tak neuvěřitelně nenápadný, když chtěl. Naštěstí jsem nebyl ten případ, co se dá snadno oblafnout. Jím ne.

Polkl a váhavě mou výzvu přijal. V duchu jsem si oddechl a pousmál se. Už jsem začínal mít strach, že mě tam nechá rozpačitě stát a vypaří se, jak to měl často ve zvyku. Evidentně jsem udeřil na příliš slabé místo, aby to udělal i tentokrát. Anebo jsem byl speciální…? Kdo ví, pomyslel jsem si s neskrývaným úsměvem.

„Co se tak culíš…“ zamumlal, v hlase znatelné rozpaky.

„Nemůžu?“

„Neodpovídej mi-“

„-Otázkou?“

Nakvašeně si odfrkl a já se zasmál. Hudba začala hrát. Slavný doják _Thinking Out Loud_ od ryšavého Brita mi hrál do karet. Čekal jsem, že můj společník protočí oči v sloup a utrousí nějakou trefnou poznámku, ale k mému překvapení mlčel. Namísto toho zaujal správnou taneční pozici a dokonce si ani nepostěžoval na mou, podle něj, přehnanou výšku, když vložil svou dlaň do mé a druhou rukou stiskl mé rameno.

Dychtivě jsem přiložil ruku na jeho bedra a druhou dlaň stiskl, abych dal zřetelně najevo svou vůdčí pozici. Ostatně tak, jako vždy, ať už šlo o cokoliv. Z nějakého důvodu mě tenhle nádherný a podmanivý muž následoval všude, kam mě mé šílené plány a sny jenom zavedly. A já nemohl být vděčnější. Udělal bych pro něj vše, snesením modrého z nebe počínaje, jen abych ho učinil šťastným. Pokud potřeboval mou náruč, byla tu. Když se cítil osaměle, čekal jsem jen na to, až shodí svou hrdost a dovolí mi tu být. Pro něj. Kdykoliv, jakkoliv, kdekoliv.

Miloval jsem ho.

A tak jsme se do rytmu známého ploužáku roztančili. Vedl jsem naše těla se vší pečlivostí, dávaje pozor na každý krok a důraz tam, kde jej bylo třeba. Vnímaje každičký pohyb, Leviho dech, žasl jsem nad tím, jak úžasně přirozený a půvabný to byl tanečník. Nebylo snad nic, co by dokonale neovládal. S výjimkou skrývání pocitů. V téhle dovednosti se mi podařilo najít skulinku, kterou jsem rád prohluboval. Postupem času se to stalo mým vyhledávaným koníčkem. A podle jeho dnešní reakce na mé vyznání k tanci musím říct, že několikaměsíční snažení neslo své ovoce…

„Waltz ti jde,“ poznamenal jsem.

„Je to první věc, co se učí v tanečních,“ oponoval mi. Jistěže, jeho skromnost občas neznala mezí. Ušklíbl jsem se.

„Chceš přejít na vyšší ligu?“

Vrátil mi úšklebek a s triumfálním výrazem ve tváři prohlásil:

„Neblbni, staříku, ještě by ses nám zadýchal.“

„Nechceš snad, abych ti v záchvatu puberty středního věku dokazoval, že i s několika sklenkami vína dokážu bez problému zatančit čaču, že ne?“

Povzdechl si a zakroutil hlavou, ale do koutků úst se mu vkradl úsměv.

„Možná chci, ale až později.“

V břiše mi zaplesali motýli. Takže bude další tanec.

Pevněji jsem stiskl jeho dlaň a navedl jej do otočky, která byla ve waltzu a v jeho podání obzvlášť elegantní. Mohl bych ho pozorovat, jak tančí, klidně celé hodiny a ani pak by mě to nepřestalo bavit.

„Nechceš mi už říct, proč jsi mě sem vzal?“ zeptal se prozíravě. Znal mě až moc dobře na to, aby uvěřil výmluvě, že si s ním chci jen tak někam neplánovaně vyrazit. Naneštěstí jsem nebyl expertem přes překvapení, tuhle funkci totiž už úspěšně zastával on. A to při každé příležitosti.

„Všechno se dozvíš, neboj se,“ uklidnil jsem ho s úsměvem a provedl další otočku.

„Erwine,“ nenechal se odbýt. Počítal jsem s tím.

„Je to překvapení.“

„Překvapení?“ pozvedl jedno perfektní obočí.

„Překvapení,“ přitakal jsem a musel zadržet smích nad jeho iritovaným zavrčením, „Netrpělivý, huh?“

„Spíš nemám rád, když nevím, co se na mě chystá.“

„Nic špatného, bez obav.“

„To říkáš vždycky, a pak to končí tvým pérem v mym zadku.“

Uchechtl jsem se, „Dneska budu originální. Slibuju.“

Než stačil odpovědět, zaklonil jsem ho a ve vzduchu s ním opsal plynulý oblouk. Zpátky jsem ho opřel o svou hruď a s posledním waltzovým čtvercem se zastavil. Akorát na konec písně.

Chvilku jsme takhle stáli mlčky. To ticho pro něj muselo být rozpačité, protože se mírně odtáhl a nejistě zeptal:

„Takže… co teď, pane prezidente?“

Usmál jsem se. Úvodní tóny písně _Photograph_ mi oznámily, že je čas. A tak jsem poklekl na jedno koleno…

Zalapal po dechu. Oči se mu rozšířily a ruka vyletěla k ústům, která si šokovaně zakryl. Sledoval mě pohledem, který doslova křičel překvapení. To a nepřeberné množství emocí, jež se snad ani nedaly spočítat. Jak dlouho na tohle čekal? 10 let?

Nervózně jsem si odkašlal. Z kapsy saka jsem vytáhl malou sametovou černou krabičku a otevřel ji. Vykoukl z ní minimalistický stříbrný prsten s drobným kamínkem.

„Vím, že tohle je pro tebe velmi vážná věc. Vím, jak moc jsi o téhle chvíli snil a taky jsem si plně vědom vší bolesti a trápení, jaké jsi kvůli tomu měl, protože až doteď jsi žil v domnění, že to, co chceš nejvíc, nemůžeš mít. Manžela, děti, zázemí. Rodinu. Svůj šťastný konec,“ slabě jsem se pousmál, zhluboka se nadechujíc a pokračujíc v tom, co mé srdce chtělo již delší dobu říct, „Levi. Jsem neskutečně vděčný za to, že jsem tě potkal. Za to, co jsme spolu vybudovali, ztratili, a pak znovu dostali zpátky. Asi nikdy si nepřestanu vyčítat, co jsem napáchal a jak moc ti ublížil, i když nechtěně. Mrzí mě to a trápí do dneška, ale rád bych se posunul dál. S tebou.“

Pohlédl jsem mu do očí a se srdcem bušícím tak jako nikdy se zeptal:

„Levi Ackermane, vezmeš si mě?“


End file.
